custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted Baterra
The Corrupted Baterra, formerly Protectoron Baterra, were the guards of the City of the Great Beings Pocket Dimension. They later rebelled to the Great Beings, and drove them away to their planet. They were later fought by competitors of Killcount. Biography The Protectoron Baterra were created by the Great Beings in small size. While intended to protect the City of the Great Beings Pocket Dimension, they discovered how to create new versions of themselves, and drove the Great Beings away from the City. As they inhabited the city, the Great Beings sought out for the greatest warriors of all times, and all universes, all realities. After them being send to the City of the Great Beings, the Baterra adopted the name 'Corrupted Baterra'. After the first wave was over, they finished the delayed construction of the Wall of Creation. They also hired the Bounty hunter Skorr, to kill off the elite warriors surviving their main attacks. When the Baterra had defeated all but a few warriors, an unknown being took over the society, calling himself 'Baterra Master'. This being later also gained control over a spy, probably no Baterra, who watched over a new attempt of the Great Beings to send the Killcount competitors in the field once more. The Baterra, under control of their new leader, then were send out to kill more competitors. Abilities and Traits The Corrupted Baterra did not truly wield any tools, except for Tool Bases, which were used to grow tools, such as blades, ar guns. most were placed on hands, lower arms, and back. They also possessed the ability to shapeshift to programmed forms, such as their bestial predator mode, or their aerial mode. They did not posess strong armor, since they were easy to slice apart. They used powerful electric charges as their 'elemental powers'. Baterra Merge In addition to their powerful equipment, the Baterra also possesed the ability to merge their parts into stronger beings. The biggest seen was one with four arms, and an enourmous amount of strength. It was formed out of three Baterra. Modes Baterra posess several modes for environment and situation. Every mode has got its own, unique abilities and disabilities. Most modes only changed hands and legs. Patrol mode In this mode, the Baterra had small guns equipped on their arms, and had a sword in their hand. The other hand was used to grab an opponent, or when the Tool Bases on them were activated. They moved by floating over streets with their Mini-Thrusters. They could slightly change this form for combat by changing their weapons. Close-Combat mode In Close-Combat mode, the Baterra possessed reinforced armor, together with specially constructed joints, for quick moving. They fought using two medium blades, often transformed to longer blades or daggers. Their legs also were equipped with nailed soles, for grip when pushed. Distant Combat mode In the mode suitable for combat with powers or firearms, the Baterra possessed several sensors on the weapons, mostly cameras and lenses, for ultimate aiming and precise shots. They were also equipped with locks on arms and legs, keeping their shooting aimed perfect, whatever the backfiring is. The most valuable places were extremely protected, though others were more capable of breaking down. Their moving system included Steering Wings and Mini-Thrusters for balance, while also able to move the user above the ground a few Bio;. Bestial Predator mode In their mode often used as assistant for Baterra Merges, the Baterra possessed chainguns on his back, and clawed hands and feet. Exceptional was that they used all four limbs to walk, and used horns on their heads as melee weapons. Their armor was reinforced against natural factors, such as dust or water. They possessed strong fangs for closer combat also. Aerial mode In this mode, the Baterra possessed strong Thrusters instead of legs, and Mini-Thrusters on their arms and back. They also had two wings equipped on their back. They possessed guns in each hand, often used for providing backup for losing units. They were easy to strike down, and had almost no armory at all. In addition to all forms said before, certain Baterra groups, such as the one in the Magma river fortress, seem to possess different forms in addition to the ones the main group uses. Appearances *''Killcount'' Trivia *Several weapons were created by Baterra1202. They are viewable at the Baterra page of his. Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Killcount AS Category:Baterra